Tank
Tank (サイカ Saika) is a Saichania and the Alpha Gang's third dinosaur. Ed and Laura use her frequently, but she has also been used by Ursula, Zander, and once by Seth. Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Saichania *Name: Tank (サイカ Saika) *Owner: Ed & Laura (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 550 **Scissors/Paper: 500 *Types: **Super Defense Type (Japanese 2007 series & promo edition; Taiwanese Series 2) **Will-Power Type (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname: **Taiwanese: 鐵壁亞法戰士 *Altered Forms: DinoTector Tank, Super Tank Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, her card was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but can be used in the English arcade. *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (AN09-竜; Super Defense Type) **Shogakukan's 3rd Grade Primary School magazine promo edition (AN17-竜; Super Defense Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition Combined Card (CC-05; combined with character Ed and 3 Moves: Tie Attack, Crystal Break, and Rock Roller; Will-Power Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (AN12-龍; Super Defense Type) TankJap.jpg|Tank arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) TankJappromo.jpg|Tank arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's 3rd Grade Primary School magazine promo edition) TankJappromoback.jpg|Back of Tank arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's 3rd Grade Primary School magazine promo edition) TankCombinedback.jpg|Back of Tank arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Combined Edition) TankTai.jpg|Tank arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TankTaiback.jpg|Back of Tank arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Wild, Alpha Gang (typically Ursula, Ed, or Laura) *Debut: Tanks a Lot! **Appeared In (pet size): TBA **Appeared In (full size): 3, 7, 9, 12-13, 17, 19, 24-26, 28, 30, 36-37, 39, 42-47, 49, 60, 62, 64, 68, 70, 73-74, 78-79 *Dinosaur Defeated: Utahraptor, Paris, Daspletosaurus, Chomp (with Spiny), Saurolophus, Ampelosaurus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with Super Fusion Move), Carcharodontosaurus *Armored Form: DinoTector Tank *Other: Tank was the Alpha Gang's third dinosaur and least-used main dinosaur. She is typically summoned by Ursula or Ed, and is summoned by Ed when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs. Her docile personality was turned more violent by Dr. Z with the Alpha Controller shortly after being acquired. She enjoys tunneling, and can dig walkable paths by simply pushing forward through dirt and rock. In her pet size, she often curls up and rolls around as a spiked ball. Move Cards ;Dino Swing :Tank bites the dinosaur's tail and swings them around several times before tossing them away! It was first used against Utahraptor and last used against Ampelosaurus. ;Earth Barrier :Chunks of earth fly up when Tank stomps the ground, expanding into a glowing crystal dome, protecting her from her opponent! It was only used to defend against Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb. ;Earthquake :Tank stomps the ground, opening up a narrow crevice that her opponent falls into, and then slams shut! It defeated Daspletosaurus and was also used against the Black T-Rex. ;Tail Smash :Tank hits the opponent with her tail! It was only used to flip herself right-side up and attack Fukuisaurus, but she was defeated before reaching it. Many times before she had also made a signature tail-swinging attack similar to Tail Smash, but without the use of a Move Card. ;Ultimate Earth :While wearing DinoTector Armor, crystals stick up around Tank's path, which she charges through, absorbing power and speed as she breaks them, and then slams into her opponent! It defeated Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus, but was blocked by Gigas and was never used again. ;Quake Saber :A crystal sword forms on Tank's tail to slice her opponent with! This was only used against Genie. ;Tupuxuara Dive :Tupuxuara flies in and divebombs Tank's opponent! It was only used to save Zoe from the collapsing bridge in the 17th Century Paris Arc and to drive Foolscap away. ;Spike Arrows :Energy surged across Tank's back and up her tail, and a she shot a swarm of crystal spikes from her tail! It was only used as part of the Fusion Move against the Dark Pterosaur. TCG Stats )]] )]] *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 700-800 (Tank), 1500 (Battle Mode) *Level: 1 (Tank), - (Battle Mode) *Life: 0 (Tank), 3 (Battle Mode) *Card Codes (Tank): DKTB-086/100, DKAA-085/100, DKBD-085/100, DKDS-085/100, DKTA-085/100, SAS-079/100, DKJC-???/100 *Card Rarities (Tank): Common *Card Codes (Battle Mode): DKTB-085/100, DKAA-086/100, DKBD-086/100, DKBD-097/100 *Card Rarities (Battle Mode): Gold Rare (DKTB, DKAA), Silver Rare (DKBD), Colossal Rare (DKBD) *Other: As a Special Dinosaur, her larger forms, Battle Mode and Dinotector, can only be summoned by being placed on her smaller form. Tank's Jurassic Clash cards are completely unknown, but presumably exist. *Abilities: ;Alpha Slash (Tank (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Tank (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Tank (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Tank (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Fire (Tank (DKBD)) :If you have a Fire Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Tank (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Tank (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Tank (DKTA)) :Earth Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Tank (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Earth Master (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Earth Super Moves. ;Earth Counter (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :During your opponent's turn, when this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. (This ability doesn't work if another ability makes your opponent lose extra Life Points after the battle.) ;Loyal (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Tank (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Saichania - Tank TCG Card 2-DKAA.png|Tank TCG Card (DKAA) Tankcard.jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKBD) Saichania - Tank TCG Card 4-DKDS (German).jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKDS) Saichania - Tank TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Tank TCG Card (DKTA) e1tank079-100-tank.jpg|Tank TCG Card (SAS) (French) Saichania - Tank_Battle_Mode TCG Card 1.jpg|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Saichania - Tank Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Tank (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Saichania - Tank Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Tank (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) DS Stats *Attribute: Earth *Other: Tank can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after defeating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Character Design Name Tank's Japanese name, Saika (サイカ), is probably an allusion/parody to her species name, Saicha''nia, the "ch" being pronounced like a "k". Her English name given in the 4Kids dub is a reference to the ankylosaur family in general, as they are commonly given the nickname of "living tanks" due to their bony armor. Anime Dinosaur King Saichania's card was first activated in Tanks a Lot! in a museum in London by Zander by accident (the Earth Stone was found there too), and after wandering the museum for a while she was defeated by Terry and captured by the Alpha Gang, having already been named "Tank" by Ursula before she was even caught. She is the second wild dinosaur that became a main dinosaur (the first being Spiny), and was quickly given a more violent personality by Dr. Z with the Alpha Controller. Of the dinosaurs that the Alpha Gang has, she is the least-often used. Despite the fact that she wasn't summoned very many times, however, she did defeat a number of dinosaurs she was summoned to fight (unlike Spiny, though many of Tank's victories were against weak, distracted, or previously worn-down opponents, and she suffered an Alpha Gang-signature number of losses). When she was first summoned to battle, she managed to defeat Utahraptor with Dino Swing. This became the Move she used the most often during the series with three episodes, but repeating the Super Fusion Move in the finale let Earthquake overtake it with five total season uses. Earth Barrier and Tail Smash (passed from Terry) were used only once each (and Tail Smash never hit), though she would often use a non-Move tail swinging attack to a similar effect to Tail Smash. She used Super Moves only once before the finale, in Dance Evolution against Daspletosaurus and Ace. As time went on, she was usually only used alongside one or both of the Alpha Gang's other dinosaurs. As a chibi, she often curls into a ball and rolls around. In Field of Screams, she is dressed up as a parade float so the Alpha Gang can scout for the dinosaur, and A Miner Disaster displays her uncanny tunneling ability, carving a spacious tunnel in one pass with no debris left behind. However, she can easily be rendered useless and helpless by being flipped onto her back, as seen many times. She is summoned against the betraying Seth's Saurophaganax alongside Spiny in Full Scheme Ahead, quickly being defeated by Fire Scorcher. She is summoned alongside Ampelosaurus to fight it again in the next episode, but is defeated again. In the finale, she uses Earthquake in the Super Fusion Move against the Black T-Rex, helping to defeat it after three hits. In the end, she and the other dinosaurs are taken back to the future by Rex, the Ancients, and the Alpha Gang… Mesozoic Meltdown …until the Backlander is forced to return by the attacking Spectral Space Pirates, after which she was confined on board with the rest of the Alpha Gang until the ship was "fixed" and sent careening through time. After Terry failed to capture any dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period in Alien Parent Trap, the Alpha Gang were told to summon her and Spiny, but Ace and Paris surrounded them. In this season, she was used far less often than before, partly owing to the Alpha Gang's marked decrease in taking part in dinosaur battles by this point. She first appeared in her full size during the Ancient China Arc, the third arc of the season, but it wasn't in a battle. In her first battle, at almost halfway through the season during The Third Cosmos Stone, she used her DinoTector form to defeat Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus, but this was the last dinosaur she would defeat. After that, she lost all of her battles (Genie, Ankylosaurus, Gigas, Armatus, and was losing to Ace), and, unlike every other main dinosaur, didn't directly take part in the defeat of any of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs. Though she didn't reuse any of the Moves she'd used last season, she gained four new Moves, but only one of them, her Ultimate Move, was ever used more than once (twice, to be precise) or actually defeated a dinosaur. In the finale, she helped break through the Dark Pterosaur using Spike Arrows in the Fusion Move, but was quickly defeated by Maximus with Spectral Punisher after she tried to protect Terry from the attack. She appeared again in the Backlander's Mesozoic forest projection after all the Space Pirates' remaining dinosaurs were rescued, but as she had been summoned by Seth's copied Stones to take part in the battle, she was forever locked from being summoned pet-sized again. She and the other dinosaurs were again taken back to the future, this time on the recovered Space Pirate Ship. Trivia *Ed's arcade comments: **Taiwanese: 保護身體的刺和尾巴的槌頭讓人不敢靠近它呢。 *In the dub, she was initially called a male in her first episode, but was called a female in all later appearances. The original Japanese version always called her a female. *After Terry, she is likely the second strongest dinosaur of the Alpha Gang, judging by how weak physically Spiny is often shown to be. As this is by Alpha Gang standards, that isn't saying much. *Tank is the only dinosaur of the Alpha Gang who defeated a dinosaur (Utahraptor in A Game Show Showdown) the first time she was summoned to battle. Terry and Chomp defeated each other in Prehistory in the Making (Terry went down first), and Spiny was defeated by Ace in Battle at the Pyramids. *She is rendered helpless when she is flipped onto her back. When that happens, Zander and Ed are usually forced to flip her back over - not an easy task, as she weighs several tons (except in episode 44, where she flipped herself back up by using Tail Smash). *She and Spiny are the Alpha Gang dinosaurs who do not defeat all the main dinosaurs of the D-Team (in her case, she never defeated Ace, while Spiny never defeated Paris despite all of them being enemies). *All of the dinosaurs she defeated with Earth Moves are Fire Dinosaurs (Daspletosaurus, Black T-Rex, and Carcharodontosaurus). *Tank is the only main dinosaur that does not defeat any of the Spectral Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs. *When she fights the D-Team, she is often defeated by Ace using Ninja Attack. *Tank is the only main dinosaur who doesn't reuse any of her Season 1 Moves in Season 2. *Despite having a decent record by Alpha Gang standards in Season 1, she wasn't really successful at fighting in Season 2, only defeating Carcharodontosaurus. *Tank is the only main dinosaur to not use a Super Move as their first Move Card (which was Dino Swing). *Tank is often seen rolling into a ball to move when in chibi form. *Although she is not quite as strong as Terry, she did managed to defeat some dinosaurs that defeated Terry, such as Ampelosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus (though she only defeated a weakened Ampelosaurus in a surprise attack and fought a different Carcharodontosaurus), though at the same time she was also defeated by some dinosaurs that Terry than defeated, such as Fukuisaurus, Saurophaganax, and Gigas (though the last two also defeated Terry). *Tank is highly skilled at digging tunnels very quickly (both horizontally and even vertically), and is capable of creating smooth, circular tunnels in spite of having spikes on her back. She also doesn't seem to leave behind any stray debris from carving out the tunnels, implying she may be compressing it against the surrounding material, which could account for their stability. *Tank is the only main dinosaur to have been defeated by all three of Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (Gigas defeated her with Spectral Lancer in The Haunted Hunt, Armatus used Spectral Stinger in Clash for the Cosmos Stones, and Maximus finished her with Spectral Punisher in Fate of the Cosmos). *Tank is the only main dinosaur that does not defeat a dinosaur of her own Element (she fought against both of the Ankylosaurus and against Armatus, and was defeated in all cases). *Tank's roar was used for the Umoonasaurus in the mobile game "Jurassic World: The Game".skip to 7:50 in this video: https://youtube.com/watch?v=e1PxMOSwCzY *Tank is the only Earth Dinosaur in Season 1 whose card was not activated with a Move Card (as all of her Move Cards were later recreated by Dr. Z). *Tank is the only dinosaur to be defeated by Fire Scorcher more than once (unless one counts Terry being drained of energy by the Move). Gallery Tank 1.jpg|Tank being summoned (Series 1) Tank 2.jpg|Tank being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) DK episode 3 2.jpg|Tank Chibi Mode Tank (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Tank with DinoTector applied Saika nagoya.jpg|Tank on ''NagoyaTV Tank ball.PNG|Tank rolling into a ball, while Spiny is on top of her tank11.jpg|Tank during transformation tank12.jpg|Tank's arcade introduction Chibi_Tank.jpg|Chibi Tank wallpaper tank-dinosaur-king-9843170-1024-768.jpg|Full-sized Tank wallpaper References Navigation Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs